7 Minutes In Heaven
by SADAndLoved
Summary: As the title states :O spin the bottle, and then Closet time! CLICKY.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Havent wrote in a long time so this is very sucky..sorry. XP I thought about quitting writing fan fictions then this idea popped up and..so. Here it is. Don't sue me. xP

Cat clapped her hands loudly when her name was called, sitting cross-legged in her pink floral skort she just got for her birthday a week ago. "YAY!" She squeaked to which Jade replied

"Just spin the damn bottle"

"Kaykay!" Was cat's response and she spun the empty coke bottle rather hard and watched it go around moving her head in the same motion it was going, getting kind of dizzy, luckily it stopped before she got to loopy from the rotations.

"CAT" Robbie snapped her out of her craziness. "Look who you got" he stared over at the bottle's landing target, hurt, and disappointed.

"Got who?" Cat repeated in confusion following his Gaze to Andre, who had a slightly uncomfortable, but happy smile on his face. He was glad he didn't get stuck with COURTNEY. Once you played , you could get outta there, and he was ready to so he could work on more of his tunes for the competition jam that summer.

"Him, in the closet" Jade remarked annoyed that she was being forced to play a game in a stupid circle that contained her elvis-looking ex in it. Cat just had to use the damn TEARS on her.

"whatty?" Cat looked at her group of friends, perplexed.

"You're telling me you manipulated me into playing a game, and you didn't even know what it was yourself!" Jade yelled.

"But..trina said it'd be fun" Cat looked down, and muttered her reply with a half-frown on her face.

"Just go you two!" Trina, finally undistracted by her new Pear phone, yelled, annoyed quickly.

"I don't wanna go, it's fun here!" Cat pouted sadly.

Andre snickered a little, got up hesitantly, and took her hand, getting her up.

"Oooo an adventure!" She squeaked as he led her to their destination. Beck closed the door behind them.

"I'm in a closest!" Cat stated the obvious, reaching for the first thing she saw on a chelf. It was a shiny silver iron. She wanted it.

"Well..technically this is a pantry, but, It's the closest thing we had unless we wanted to go In tori's room..and she's sick, that ain't cool for Andre. I cannot not get sick because of the jam"

Andre began to rant, the very thought of catching a cold bothering him extremely. He stopped when Cat near killed herself finally getting a grip on the iron but losing it. He caught it before it fell on her head and hurt her, because iron wasn't soft.

She gasped and yelled, "You saved me!"

"It's what I do" He replied setting it back where it belonged, then looking down at his eccentric redheaded friend. He hadn't realized how close they were, and he froze for a second, Her eyes beaming up at him.

"Cat..you know, in this game we're suppose to.." He hesitated on the last word, she was eagerly staring and listening. "kiss"

Cat paused for a moment then yelled "I wanna win" And before Andre knew it, her lips were on his, moving in a rhymic pattern.

"Come on Andre" She pulled away. "You gotta do better then that if ya wanna win"

Apparently, she had figured the best kissers won somewhere in her delusional mind of Unicorns and Hyper pop music.

He couldn't react she was kissing him again and her arms were now around his neck pulling him closer. He tried to clear his shocked mind, and forced himself to kiss back, ignoring the electric coursing through his body, he moved his hands to go around her, losing balance a little her back crashed into the wall when he put all his weight on her.

He grunted involuntarily at the hard contact his hips made with hers and deepened the kiss. Cat moaned softly not use to being kissed so roughly….(the guys she kissed treated her like fragile china rightfully so..) Cat decided she liked it better this way..

Andre tried to control himself, reminding himself that this was CAT but somehow his hands were running up and down her side and his tongue had slipped inside of her mouth in a flash.

Her tongue tasted legit like cherries and bananas. A mix of her two favorite types of twizzlers (The one's that peel, the only kind she likes). Andre decided he wanted more of it, and he overtook her in the tongue wrestling match, his tongue so deep inside her mouth it made her jerk slightly.

He was near gone, he knew, and his hands had found their way up the back of her shirt. He ran his hands up and down her spine, restraining himself with everything he had not to unclasps her bra, releasing the kiss since he needed air, in a frenzy he pecked at her neck, and even Cat realized that this had lingered past 'game zone' then.

His lips traveled down to her collarbone and he began to suck at it, she whimpered a little and gripped tight to his back, nails digging in a slight bit. When he began to bite, she gasped and that made him pull away and look at her..the look on her face was a mix of astonishment, and a goofy daze.

Silence surrounded them quickly as both of them breathed heavily, the only noise being made.

"We are so gonna win" She finally spoke. And that.

That made Andre burst out into laughter. "Whatty?" She asked, but before he could answer the door opened.

"Times up Guys" Trina announced, immediately noticed their less than straight clothes. She nodded in approval as they passed her hand-in-hand.

Andre guided cat away from everyone else " Where are we going?" She finally asked in a perky, confused way.

"Just to embark on the second part of our adventure" He replied.

Summer jam..it could wait.

A/N : I could make another chapter, I did have an idea. But if it sucks, ill leave it alone and wont torture you guys anymore! :O


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : New chapter but it's a Dif couple sorry. Im even less confident about this one then the one before because it's more of me actually using my brain-and that's never good with me. Ah well. Please review!

Back In the circle, Trina announced that it was Beck's time to spin. "Alright, Let's See" He stated calmly as he spinned the bottle..Despite his calm tone his mind was racing as the now empty beverage-holder rotated around. His inner dialogue was yelling something along the lines of 'Please don't let it be Jade….or Trina'

He was finally to a point after his and Jade's relationship where he didn't yearn to have her back or touch her when he saw her, and a kiss, would certainly ruin everything and pull him back into the same pattern he had gone on for three years.

Trina was just well- Beck was honestly shocked at who he had gotten. It wasn't Jade. Not trina..not even the semi-cute girl Lindsey that Trina called a friend. It was a Van Cleef.

Beck was thankful it wasn't Sinjin (whom had passed out from too much 'White milk' Earlier on) He could see now more than before, why Trina didn't wanna invite the siblings to her 'Week before birthweek party' - But, of course before going into puke-mode and a sickness-all-time-high, Tori made her saying 'It was the right thing to do' and ' I'll tell dad about how the microwave REALLY exploded'

Courtney nervously gulped, and twiddled her fingers, her heart pace beginning to raise at vast speeds, all the while a goofy smile was fighting to be on her face, instead of the dreadful half-grin that was placed there at the time. Everyone was silent-due to the fact that nobody knew what to say, and Beck was still in enveloped in his inner thoughts.

"Soooo are we just gonna sit here, or is someone gonna actually do something?" Jade broke the mute, her voice a little tense and quieter than usual.

Beck bounced out of his mind and back to where he was and said "Oh yeah sorry" Not really sure what he was sorry for, getting up, he held his hand out to a still Van Cleef. "Shall we?" He asked.

She nodded, and took his hand. Beck noted her hands were sweaty as he guided her to the esteemed pantry but he shook the unpleasant feeling off and let go when they were inside. Closing the door, he dried his palms on his rather-tight jeans, then placed them inside his pocket standing in front of her.

Normally, he was a very avid rule-follower unless friends persuaded him otherwise, and the rules of the game WERE to kiss. But kissing Courtney? Don't get Beck wrong.

He personally tried to be the nicest he could to the Van cleefs despite the creepy factor. He knew what it was like not to fit in.

You think it was easy to come to America in 5th grade Canadian accent still intact? Not so much. It wasn't til grade 7 did his good look gene kick in to full blast and 8th til his accent was all the way out the window..or atleast covered with a thick blanket otherwise know as the North American accent he picked up through years of hearing and practicing in front of his mirror.

Courtney had so many things running through her mind. The Van Cleef side of her wanted to glomp him because he was the heartthrob of Hollywood Arts, extremely gorgeous and she was stuck in a closest with him in a making-out game! He was a _guy, _that she was sort of privileged to KISS.

_WITH LIPS!._

The logical girl side of her stopped her from doing that because-that was so not a good idea. Why would said heartthrob want her all over him?

The Fangirl side of her was saying 'Who the hell cares you're in a closest with him!'

And the most consistent and troublesome side..the OMG one that kept exclaiming. 'Omg he's looking! Omg What should I do? Omg I don't think I used a mint after I ate that tuna tar tar! Oh my geography why did I eat that tuna tar tar?'

"So.." Beck finally said calmly, not bothered by the non-talking, but deciding if they were gonna be in their then..

"So…" She repeated in a tone that clearly showed she was trying to keep the shake out of her voice.

"How are you?" Beck asked the cliché question of the world that really no longer was asked out of actual concern, or care, but because it was only polite.

"I'm fine" Courtney replied the generic answer forgetting to add 'Other than the fact that I'm going to pee my skort' Instead she added, realizing she had to speak more "This party is really kicking, I wish I got invited into more of them and the-" Courtney paused, Realizing she was about to blabber on about her dream of being famous. Everyone knows The Van Cleefs were strictly to be behind the scenes and if not, extras.

Beck raised a slight eyebrow. "Then what?"

"I just" Courtney's heart was beating faster. "I just want to be something more then what I'm doing now"

She finally finished, taking her time not to studder. Her brain was yelling at her again, louder than before, rightfully so. She hadn't told anyone about this, and out of all people she was opening up to BECK! Freaking Beck! No he wasn't the gossip que- eh, King of the school. But still, it was ludicrous in her opinion.

"Yeah, Like what?" Beck ran a hand through his hair, a slightly intrigued look on his face.

"I want to be a singer..but. I cant compete with girls like Maya, and Tori, And Jade, Jade's amazing!" Courtney began to exclaim thinking about basically her role models-people she wished she could be. Though not as psycho as her sibling she watched Jade from afar to, studying her. Of course, A meek girl like her could never pull of the art that was , but it was still nice to try at home in her room.

Beck became slightly taut at the mention of his ex, and pushed the want to be in the closest with her instead aside. "So can you, sing for me?" He questioned, interested to see what a Van Cleefs voice would sound like.

"Right now? Um..I c-can't" Courtney minorly freaked out. The last thing she'd want to do is deny the wants of BECK OLIVER, because it's a chance in a lifetime when he'd ever want a want with her, but, she couldn't make a fool out of herself. He'd heard angels seen more than once, and she couldn't risk being laughed at.

Not one to pressure, Beck nodded and said "So if you wanted to be a singer then why didn't you audition as one"

Courtney sighed a little-None of her family knew she had a passion for singing like the one she did. For generations they're family did scenery and backgrounds and lights and technologys, but never SINGING..Her dad built the stage for Mama Mia the remake and her Grandfather for the ORIGINAL. So she followed what Shinjin her big bro had did as an audiion a year before, making a sequel to his Set of the NorthConstituency story. If she told her mom and dad about her dreams to be a musician they'd laugh in her face and tell her to go pratice painting. After Telling Beck this he paused for a second then the first thing he said was

"You're granddad _really _made the set of Mamma Mia?"

A giggle escaped Courtney's throat because it was pretty funny that out of all she had said his mind had focused on _that part of it. "Yes" She responded. "He did the scenery the lights and everything else with his brothers, got paid REALLY well too."_

"_I would love to be that guy.." Beck stated imagining himself at an old age living in the islands sipping cocunuts in a sikowitz-fashion._

"_Sometimes I have strong desires to be inside of a coffin too" Courtney smiled not thinking before it came out, nor after._

_Beck's eyes widened a slight bit before he shook the comment off. "Well I think you should sing. You seem passionate about it and you only get one life"_

"_I couldn't.." Courtney began..it seemed unrealistic and stupid._

"_Sure you can" Beck stated. "And if you need it, I have no problem helping"_

"_Really?" Courtney's mouth near dropped as a inner battle started round one in her head. _

'_You can't sing like the people here just stick to what you're doing' _

'_But male creautres never offer to help me with anything or even speak to me!' _

'_Who cares, you'll screw it up and then you'll really be ruined'_

'_But..he's saucy hot!' _

'_And you're not!'_

'_He's still offering to spend time with ME'_

_Beck nodded a 'Yeah' in response to her really and then observed her as she hadn't said anything after that. "Courtney?" He finally said her name._

_She looked up at him and sighed. "I..I can't. I'm not talented enough. I'll mess up."_

"_Hey, that's where I come in, to make sure you don't. Just give it a shot and if it doesn't go well you can go back to following your family's dreams"_

_Courtney stayed silent, she had no clue what to say and his eyes were looking down at her and it was almost melting her._

"_Look. The summer jam is open to everyone, why don't we do a few songs together, see how it turns out, Hey, I bet you we make it past a couple rounds"_

"_Summer jam?" Courtney choked out. "That's for..I wouldn't.. I can't.."_

"_I believe you can" Beck said tranquilly._

"_Bu-" Courtney began only to be cut off by him stepping towards her and putting a hand on her cheek. _

"_You can" He repeated in a stern but sincere way that make her freeze momentarily. As close as they were, Beck could easily see her swallow back the lump in her throat and he moved a thumb against her skin to calm her down-that having the opposite effect unbeknownst to him. _

_Courtney opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, since really, how could she protest to that? "Ok.." She gave up not sure of what she was getting herself into._

"_Good" Beck grinned. "And don't worry, Anything you need I'm your guy" _

_She nodded slightly, and almost leaned into his touch but reminded herself who she was, and who he happened to be. "Thank you" She remembered to say._

"_No problem" He smiled glaring down at her. He then remembered why they were in the closet in the first place… He didn't know if she had kissed before, and he didn't want to be the one to take her first kiss away but…_

_He leaned it and placed his lips softly against her forehead letting it linger there for a second. _

_Goosebumps ran up her arms and she held back the gasp of shock as she savored the moment closing her eyes. She didn't understand why he was being nice to her, or why this was all happening..but she didn't question it in that moment._

_Beck pulled away after a moment and they stared at each other for awhile before Beck snapped out of It and said.. "Hey hasn't it been more than seven minutes?"_

"_I think so.." She agreed. Beck opened the door letting her go out first, only to find that the circle with his friends and aqquantices were no where to be seen. The room was COMPLETELY empty. _

"_What the.." Courtney got worried. Sinjin and his two-person bike was her only way home. "They got abducted.." She concluded, confident in her theory._

_Beck gave her a confused look before calling out "Guys what's going on?" Only to be interrupted by a loud sound coming from outside. They both headed towards the door without a second thought and when they got to the front porch the breeze hit them quick and they saw everyone there looking up at the sky and cheering. _

_Fireworks. "Cool!" Courtney shouted then walking up to everyone else, she found her brother looking up at the sky in amazement a weird stain on his shirt. Beck came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he too enjoyed the display of colors that exploded above him._

_A/N : And there it is. Sorta hard to write about these two due to the fact that Beck literally has no personality and I don't know much about Courtney since she only showed up once-so it's kinda like writing an OC character. Review and tell me how bad it sucked, kay? Good. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

"GUESS WHO?" Cat squeaked coming up behind Andre covering his MOUTH and not his eyes.

"Cat!" He got out his voice muffled, since the girl REALLY had a good grip, loosening it he turned towards her.

"Darn, foiled again" Cat pouted with a sad face.

Andre shook his head and laughed it off, pulling her into a hug, not letting go after the embrace, hands placed firmly 'round her waist. "To what do I owe this wonderful visit?" He asked with a smile.

"Weeeeeeeeel..I really want the super mega gigantic jumbo extradionair lollipop from the Extreme candy store that just opened up, but I couldn't fit one into my bra" Cat answered with a frown.

Andre's eyes widened a little, and he said "After summer jam, how about we go get us one of those suckers then, I'm sure we can make room in my trunk"

"REALLY? YAY! You're THE BESTTTT!" Cat screamed, pulling him in for a kiss, he grinned into it and when they pulled away he said "So I bet you can't wait to her my new song I made.."

"Is it about Pixies?" Cat exclaimed excitedly?

"Uh..no. Not exactly" Andre replied. _Or at all_. He thought to himself.

"Oh. Then. I can wait" She spoke in a solemn tone.

Andre decided not to even contemplate it, and only chuckled. Cat began to giggle too, and they became a couple of cackling fools that is into Cat stopped and said "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Nothing" He told her, leaning in to catch her lips.

"Andre!" He heard his name being called, JUST before he could.

"WHAT-Oh hey Alicia" He stated, remotely irritated til he saw who it was.

"Hi, Sasha made some changes to the outfit, I wanted to run it by you and see if it was okay" Alicia twirled around in her newly-altered costume.

"Ohhhhhh! Sparklys and sequins!" Cat squeaked, immediately loving what she saw.

Alicia gave her a quick glare before turning back to Andre. "So what do you think?" She asked.

"Well..there is..Certainely less of it" Andre observed, Not sure if Hollywood arts would even allow the length of the skirt that was now on her skin. Hollywood arts was the LEAST bit strict, and the freedom to express yourself was important there, but, he was sure there were one or two rules in there about dress code, there had to be something about not showing your UNDERWEAR practically.

"So, you like it?" Alica questioned.

"Uh..It will definitely add a new effect to my song and appeal to some of the audience" Andre came up with his words, picking carefully, the look she was giving him, made him a little bit uneasy.

"Oh, you know _Sasha _always has to give the guys something to look at" Alicia said in a seductive voice, _way _deeper then the one she spoke in before, she had placed her hand on his shoulder and she winked and kissed his cheek before leaving, walking in a…(whorish) unusual way, she never seemed to do in the past.

"Did you see that?" Andre asked cat still a little in shock. EVERYONE knew he and cat were dating, and when he DID try to talk to Alicia a few months back-She wouldn't give him the time of day. Literally. He asked for the time of day and she turned away and acted as if he were invisible.

"See what?" Cat questioned. "Her outfit? Because that was reaaaaaaaaly tight"

Andre gave her a look of perplextion and she caught it this time and said "Whatty?" While playing with a piece of her fire red hair.

"Nothing..I just.." He took her hand in his "I just feel I have a feeling I might win this year"

"Why?" Cat questioned, giggling a little at their hand contact.

"Being with a girl like you, I think I can do just about anything, you know?" Andre stated whole-heartedly. It wasn't dropping a line like he did with most girls, he honestly felt it. Freshman year, he didn't do the jam because he chickened out. Sophomore year he played but he just didn't feel it-even if he placed fourth. This year, he knew he had a reason to perform-to make his little red proud of him.

"Aww Andre" Cat shrieked then she gasped… "Could you find a Pixie and teach it how to follow her dreams of becoming a famous jazz singer in the busy streets of LA?"

"CAT!" He couldn't help but exclaim…they were kinda having a moment there, _ya know? _

"WHAT? You said anything!" She squeaked back.

"Yes I know" He touched her shoulder to calm down what he knew would be an outburst. "It's just that, I don't think her pixie friends would be so happy about her leaving. I know I'd miss you if you went to Pixie hollow"

"Oh hahah..that makes sense. I'd miss you too! Hmm…I'll just take you with me!" Cat cheered.

"You'll what now?" Andre raised his eyebrow.

"Ohhhhh pretty cannon!" Cat screeched, skittering away.

"Yeah, I love you too" Andre said to himself.

"Really Andre? I always knew you had a thing for me, but, I'm a one man guy, besides you have someone too" A boy from the quartet said, popping up seemingly out of nowhere.

"Uh…darn?" Andre said, shaking his head and walking away.

"Come on man, you don't have to take the rejection to heart!" The guy yelled after him.

"Hey" Beck stated startling Courtney who yelped VERY loudly and turned some heads.

"No need to stare, I just said hey" Beck told them, putting his arms up as a way to say I'm-not-raping-anyone.

They seemed to listen and Courtney's heart stopped pounding fast, and she smiled and waved a little.

"So, is this your normal paranoia or is this nervousness beck senses?" Beck questioned, guiding her over to a few chairs, he rotated his to face her, and they took both took a seat.

"Well, I guess you could say a little bit of both..but if people didn't sneak up on others like that, then I wouldn't have to be paranoid" Courtney noted, her tone indicating nothing but lightness.

Beck smiled at her lightly "Ah, I see, harsh words there court" He touched his heart, as if he were hurt emotionally by it. "I might shed a tear"

She C-chuckled-her signature laugh that consisted of sounding like a pig mixed with a ran over cow-duck.

Beck remembered the first time he heard her do that, when she was sitting in his room, on their first day of Jam rehearsing.

Courtney followed behind Beck, and the look of happiness on her face couldn't even be hidden if she tried. She was in beck's house-Super hot Beck's house, and it wasn't a normal house, no, It was an RV.

"Take a seat" He told her, reaching in his mini-fridge and grabbing two refreshements.

She gingerly looked around, then sat on the floor figuring her butt was not worthy of Oliver's furniture.

He stared down at her for a second, utterly confused as to why she didn't sit on the sofa or something then he shrugged and lowered himself to the ground with her.

"You know" He began. "My bed is right there, we could use that"

Her eyes widened her mind automatically went to the _freaky _in the gutter place she knew so well. _Tame! Tame! _She tried to control herself-but he was Beck and he offered to USE the bed with her.

"I meant, use as in sit on it" Beck clarified, for some reason, he felt his cheeks heat up…And he thought to himself. _Real men don't blush, DO they? What the chizz. _

"Yeah, I know" She replied, because she _did _know, but that didn't stop her stomach from doing backward flips.

Trying to ease up the tension Beck said "Well, unless you wanna.."

Her eyes might of fallen out of her sockets then!

"Use the couch" He finished and then he busted out laughing at the expression that crossed her face-He knew teasing was mean, but- "YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!" He got out holding his ribs, and then she did in the mirror behind Beck and she too started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh like she had never done before. She was still laughing when Beck stopped and started to gaze at her, surprise etched on his face.

When she saw him she immediately gained control and asked "What?"

"Your laugh…" He said..

She immediately covered her mouth-it was automatic even though she had stopped already.. "Oh..um, I'm sorry" She apologized, feeling that she needed to, a mini Courtney bashing section going on in her head.

"No, No it's cool. I liked it. Just caught me off guard" Beck stated.

"You LIKED it?" She repeated. She use to be a giggly, happy girl, despite the bullying, However when the people at her elementary school criticized her for her laugh, she made it a mission NOT to show joy like that in front of anyone but her family.

"Yeah..it's cute" He admitted. "You should do it more"

"Oh..well okay…" She mumbled, her heart skipping beats.

"You should ALWAYS be yourself around me Court" Beck added. "Nobody likes fakers, and I don't think you're one of them"

"Well..okay then. I will try"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Courtney gave her word.

"Good, now let's get on the bed and start working"

Courtney paused and only stared.

"You know, work on the songs" Beck corrected himself again standing up. "Unless….."

And she tackled him to his surprise and they play-wrestled for a long time…..Girl really did adjust quick.

Beck was glad she did too. Looking at her now, he could see the progress. It only took a month and a half , and she was already improving with her anxiety and confidence issues. He liked to think he was becoming a changing factor in her life, if only a tiny one.

Courtney thought of him as her _hero_, even if she knew they wouldn't turn out to be that boys like girls song..

What she had with him, was enough to make her happy and FINALLY content with her life.

"Attention Hollywood art students!" A voice called out. "Get ready, the summer Jam is about to begin! We need all contestants to come backstage" The principal stated.

"You ready?" Beck questioned Courtney.

She shook her head, but still took his hand and let him guide her away. _Oh boy_. She thought to herself.

This is going to be a _catastrophe. _

_A/N : Yeah so I had this halfway done today, and then my computer caught a virus, and I had to restore back to system factory image. I figured I wouldn't have the spirit to rewrite it til maybe next week (since I am really sad I lost all my stuff) And then it just happened I was all-Fwuck it-let's do this chizz! And waalah, I finished it quicker then It would have took me before. I was just like zoooom boom! So yeah. Review, because, I'm sad for my loss..all my music and vids. Gone. And my writing. Yowch.. Ok. Im sulking sorry._

_REVIEW! Or else I wont update… (yeah like anyone cares *giggles*) (btw, I did not check for grammar at all…)_


End file.
